A Son From My Dark
by Veggie chan
Summary: Vegeta and Trunks have a special moment and Vegeta learns something about himself.


Veggie Chan attacked again, leaving a strewn out fic in her wake. I was alone, minding my own business when all of a sudden, boom, I was struck with the desire to write fan fiction. This fic took a while to type, and I couldn't do it fast enough to please her. I hope you enjoy reading it; it was really hard for me to capture Vegeta in this light. Got to go, Veggie chan is dragging me away to write something new... ENJOY!! ( and pulleeese R&R!)   
  
"Sorry, but the tail goes." Bulma said firmly. She paused to brush back her hair. "My baby will not go threw his life with that kind of oddity, and that's just the end of it." She glanced over her shoulder to see her mate, hidden in the shadows back against the wall. She knew she had his complete attention by how silent he was being, which was also a clue to how angry he was.   
  
It was slightly unnerving to have him glowering at her, only flashing eyes clearly visible. Bulma took a deep breath. Nonetheless, she couldn't back down this time, it was too important. "I know you don't want his tail removed, but can't you see it's the best thing for Trunks? I don't want the inheritor of Capsule corp. to be some weirdo with a tail." Her lips pursed expectantly. Still no response. "Tsk" she scolded quietly and moved across the bedroom to turn on another lamp. The shadowy atmosphere was bugging her. I wish he would say something. Bulma thought, absently folding blankets on her bed. "I know it's not what a Saiya jin prince is expected to do, but try to look past that..." She was silenced by a low growl. "Vegeta! Don't growl at me! I don't even know why I'm asking you anymore. I just want you're blessing, not you're permission!" Suddenly agitated by his silence, Bulma forgot the blankets and turned to face her mate. "Please, don't make this difficult." She flinched when Vegeta suddenly reached out and tipped back her chin so their eyes met. But instead of a loving gaze, a cold glare made a shiver run down Bulma's spine. His grip on her chin tightened so she couldn't turn away. "No. Hear me now: my son keeps his tail." His tone was edged and dark. For a fleeting instant, Bulma felt a surge of fear run threw her veins.  
  
Vegeta released her when Bulma winced. His intention had not been to scare her, just to get his point across. Oh well, it's too late now. Sometimes all his training to become king ended up worked against him. Vegeta slid his hand down Bulma's cheek in silent apology before turning and leaving the bedroom. Bulma quickly regained her senses, unconsciously rubbing her cheek. Sometimes that man...!  
  
Vegeta passed along the long hallway in silence, deep in thought. Bulma had had a point, but there were things she couldn't understand. Unconsciously, Vegeta had aimed himself towards the kitchen. He passed a window, noticing how bright the stars were. It seemed Bulma always wanted to talk about such things when it was night. Perhaps she believes this time of day lessons the bickering, he mused opening the fridge door. Vegeta gazed at the refrigerators contents without really registering anything. His thoughts were elsewhere. Last time she had been playing with the idea of marriage. Vegeta had openly refused to have this "human ritual" as his own, but Bulma seemed to be leaning on the prospect. She finally silenced when Vegeta had bluntly informed her that as his mate, their bond was greater then any other superficial ceremony. She seemed to be pleased with that, but now she was back to disturb his thought once more. Sometimes that woman... The refrigerator door was shut when Vegeta realized he didn't have an appetite. The Saiyen chose a seat at the table and sat down. The clock read ten p.m. The night was still young for Vegeta who didn't feel like facing Bulma to soon. It was starting to look like he would be going without sleep.  
  
Suddenly a cry broke the silence, and echoed around the empty kitchen. Trunks had awoken, and was howling for attention. Vegeta growled again backing the chair and standing up in the process. Bulma must have fallen asleep again because no light flickered on in the house. Vegeta didn't need the light, preferring the serene darkness. The baby continued to cry. Vegeta found himself back in the hallway. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, but there was nothing to do in the meantime. Bulma, why do you have to feel so strongly about things? His mind wandered again, and unknowingly, he headed towards the cries. The hallway was empty of any other people; the way the Saiyen liked it.   
  
Trunk's door opened slowly, the dim nightlight helping Vegeta to see easier. The nightlight created shadows across the nursery, creating an eerie glow across the many stuffed animals and toys, and reflecting on the balcony windows. Vegeta finally snapped out of his haze, realizing where he was. Surprising himself, he stepped up to the crib instead of retreating back into the security of the dark halls. Trunks stopped wailing momentarily at the sight of his scowling father, but then burst into another bout of screams. Vegeta's eyes slit in disapproval. Full Saiya jin children must be a nightmare. This thought almost brought a smile to his lips, at the memory of his fatigued teachers chasing him around the palace.   
  
Trunks was clothed in a light yellow pajama suit, complete with footies. Fine lavender hair was sticky with sweat. A long tail laid out across the blankets, dark brown in color. At that sight Vegeta smirked to himself. Without thought, he reached out and smoothed the hairs on his son's tail. He brought his hand up abruptly in surprise, and suddenly became aware of the enormous amount of noise the child was emitting. Blinking, he stepped back with the thought to go get Bulma to silence the baby. After a second thought however, he decided against it. Vegeta didn't want to risk the chance of having another long, drawn out fight in the process. I'll just silence the brat myself, he thought in final decision.   
  
Trunks was really having at it now. Tiny little fists waved in the air fanatically, and he had resorted to long drawn out wails. He had a person there to comfort him, but the person made no move towards him. It wasn't helping at all. The little light the nightlight provided rippled across the baby half- Saiyen's twisted face. Vegeta sighed and stepped up to the rail again. He hesitated, reached over the rail, and hesitated again. Finally, with a look back towards the door, Vegeta picked up the screaming child. Trunks nearly stopped crying instantly at the odd feeling of being held at arms length. Vegeta could feel his lip curl at the odd weight Trunks had in his hands. At least it's stopped screeching, he thought thankfully. Trunks looked down, wandering when the person was going to hold him close, and not leave him suspended in the air. Finally, as if to ask, he met Vegeta's stare with bright blue eyes. Vegeta blinked, again surprised how large and bright his son's eyes were. The hair had been a surprise too when he had been born, but the child was half Saiyen, so Vegeta could say nothing about it.  
  
"Ahhh..?" Trunks gurgled sweetly, and grinned. It wasn't working; the person was still holding him at arms length. Vegeta flinched when the baby's tail curled around his arm. Trunks didn't get the reaction desired; instead the person was glaring at his tail. You're the cause of all my trouble, Vegeta thought crossly. Perhaps Bulma had been right all along, that the tail should go. But it wasn't that that was bothering Vegeta. It was the fact that she seemed to desire to cleanse Trunks of all his Saiya jin traits. "Little weirdo with a tail" those were her exact words. Never mind the fact that her son is half alien. Vegeta thought sourly. Just because it suites her better, Trunks has to be deprived of his Saiyen side. Just this thought stirred his blood in anger. How dare she! How dare she insist on rejecting that part of him! If she had any idea how strongly I care about the matter, and how important it is to me for Trunks to carry on his dying race, surely she would feel differently... Vegeta stopped in mid thought. A bottled rage had been uncorked, and at such an odd time. He couldn't believe how upset he was over this; it just wasn't his way to care about something that made so little impact. Yet he did, and the root of the problem had been uncovered. Vegeta could have laughed at himself then. It seemed his main problem didn't have to do with the tail at all. It was all linked back to Vegeta sei. Vegeta tuned out his son, who had begun to cry again, too wrapped up in this revelation that had entered his thoughts. Could it be possible...? Was he still upset over the loss of his planet? Vegeta's eyes closed momentarily. Of course. It was old wound that had never healed. It was a feeling that could not be shared...or explained to any other. All of the feelings rushed back, once again threatening to overwhelm his emotions. Carefully he edged out of long ago memories, trying to stay focused.  
  
Trunks squirmed and bawled, long time forgotten, still held as far away from Vegeta as possible. Vegeta snarled as the screaming baby finally broke into his haze of thoughts. Why do I even care? He thought bitterly, wishing Trunks would fall silent again. Trunk's temper was starting to rise too, though. His arms started aching, and the lack of rest was finally starting to catch up with him. Vegeta started to growl, but then stopped in silent amazement. Although it was a tiny, tiny increase on an almost unnoticeable chi level, Vegeta could feel it. In anger, Trunk's chi level had raised. Vegeta couldn't believe it. Pride seeped almost instantly into his feelings. He searched for a reason, since he realized it had nothing to do with him, yet none came. Trunks to carry on his dying race...  
  
Suddenly Vegeta had a very strong urge to hold his son. Most Saiya jins had slowly built, but everlasting bonds with loved ones or friends. It was a little known fact off a Vegeta sei, but it was true. That was the reason Saiyens mated for life, and that was the reason their relationships were so strong- so strong it was dangerous to mess with their friends or families. It was true female Saiyens felt this attachment stronger then the males, but it existed in them all. That was, before Freeza came. Vegeta knew he was still a new father, and the instincts were strong.   
  
He pulled the unhappy Trunks close, eyes watching the baby intently. The child cuddled into his father's warm arms. Vegeta stared down with growing amazement at the tiny thing. He loves so blindly! He doesn't know anything about me, yet he is so willing to be cared for! He got chills just thinking, that at one point he had been like that too. The crying ceased. Vegeta shifted his arms to hold the baby more comfortably, ready to dump the Trunks back in the crib at the first sign of trouble. But Trunks seemed content for the time being, and showed it by making soft baby noises and flailing his arms. Vegeta snorted when Trunk's thumb slipped in his mouth, and the baby's face tipped to study his father with large blue eyes. He decided the person was behaving better, but it still wasn't as nice as with the blue haired that smelled nice. She didn't stare wide eyed, and her heart didn't thump so noisily.  
  
Vegeta turned his head to make sure the hallway was still empty, and then turned back to his son. There was no telling how long he had been in here. Trunks cooed and slapped Vegeta's chest weakly with his free hand. Yes, thought Vegeta. He pulled himself up to a regal pose. He doesn't need his tail to show his Saiya jin blood. He is half Saiyen. Half of me, my blood. These thoughts came out of nowhere, but they calmed his spirit. Bulma can have his tail, probably smarter to have it removed anyway. But she can never take away Trunk's Saiya jin heritage.  
  
The nightlight laid out a beam of light across the floor that touched both father and son, and then slid over them to creep along the floor again. A silence filled the air, allowing the creaking of the house to be heard as it settled. Trunks yawned widely. Vegeta noticed and straitened. If the brat didn't get enough sleep, he would be cranky all the next day. The Saiya jin turned towards the crib and started to lower Trunks into it. The baby murmured in sleepy protest. This triggered off a feeling inside Vegeta like none other he had felt before. Without hesitation, he gently kissed the top of Trunk's head, his senses filled with the sweet baby smell. Trunks turned over and fingered the blanket gently after he had been lowered to the bottom of the crib. Now the person was acting, as he should.  
  
Part of Vegeta was raging at him for his act of "external sentiment." Even though it was towards his son, all his training had still paid off to create a sea of indifference between him and him emotions. But for once he ignored it. He was still a new father, and once and again he should be rewarded. He closed the nursery door behind him and walked back down the hallway.  
  



End file.
